WZRPNarok 2.0 the ultimate edition of kinky anime (definitely not hentai) Vernonn's rising mecha evangelion 590000
WZRPNarok 2.0 the title's too long edition, is the sequel to WZRPNarok. After the events of the first had happened, The Second happened months later on August 18, 2019. It is the result of Vernonn finally winning and ending A Conflict, resulting in A Third of A Fourth of the universe (That's still alot of damage, mind you considering it destroyed parts of the universe.) The Universe was being destroyed partially, most heroes being destroyed and hell on earth occurs. What the hell happened? What had happened was that Vernonn finally won, there would be consequences to it but he finally did it, TO FOXMASK. Vernonn beating Foxmask leveled it to A WZRPNarok level. Vernonn smacked Foxmask's face, knocking him out and then Foxmask was then absorbed in the gradient they were fighting in. Just by vernonn beating foxmask, entire galaxies were leveled, cities destroyed, races were destroyed across time and space sometimes erased before they could even exist. The Mighty Doge came back to life as A Good Guy to try and undo the damage vernonn had done but it was still going on and Doge died due to the memetic chaos occuring upon them. The World Shodai tried to unwrap itself around to fight Vernonn because he was pissed his creation foxmask lost to him, but he too could not survive what vernonn had done. Vernonn and The Losers kept doing random shit, which only furthered the universe destruction. The Allfather, skeleturtle would be brought back by Mecha to fight Vernonn, and he did A good fight compared to everyone else, but then he was erased from all of time and space, no longer do people remember skeleturtle. The Destruction was so bad it broke the barrier between banned users and non-banned users, Gyaos, Mees, Dr, Shrekzilla,and all the users on the banned users list came out and attacked the wiki. It was horrible, All Major Governments in the universe were destroyed. The Whole place was hell, with no controllable way to fix it. The Heroes and All The Gods (includng darth senate, red god ty-dawg and sanesss) from the first one tried to come and defeat Vernonn, but they were all cleansed of their memories and teleported to different planets by vernonn. The Avengers, Z Fighters, Zeus, My spaghetti, U, Me, the evangelions and all the hentai collections ever were all destroyed in the ensuing chaos. Now becoming ruler of the universe because he said so, Vernonn then took over and continued his shit for A Dark yet funny millennium. Aftermath * FoxMask is reported to commit suicide after footage of his defeat surfaces on the BBC. The Reports of his Suicide state that he commited sepuku with A Cardboard Knife, then jumped while bleeding out. * FoxMask's Funeral is held, it suddenly turns into a victory party for the L.O.S.E.R.S. * The Training Room is turned into a Vernonn Museum. * Gaggriff becomes President of the USA. * Vernonn becomes Ruler of The Universe, and declares the cover they did of Moskau as the national anthem of the universe. * August 18 becomes a national holiday. Qoutes "DON'T DO IT! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" - WolfMask begging FoxMask not to jump. "Q R Cookie Monster" - Some Random Girl named Joey (odd name for A Girl) asking FoxMask not to jump. FoxMask cringed so hard it further made him want to jump. "OH MY GOD, OH JEEZ, OH MY GOD" - CatMask's reaction to FoxMask's jump "SUP FUCKERS - I'M SOOO SORRRRYYY FOR FOXMASK'S DEATH" - Vernonn, faking remorse for FoxMask's death, shortly before the funeral is forcefully turned into A Victory Party. "WHAT THE FUCK GOOD SIR, YOU ARE RUINING THIS" - FlamingoMask's reaction to Vernonn ruining the funeral, oh so shortly after vernonn rose from the ground behind FoxMask's grave Misc